howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Valka's Mountain
Valka's Mountain is a new location in How to Train Your Dragon 2 . It is somewhat a sanctuary for all of the dragons rescued by Valka. The king of dragons' den resided here. Geography Valka's mountain is a prime example of Nature's architecture and the mighty Bewilderbeast’s ingenuity. The Mountain is comprised solely of hexagon and polygon basaltic formations, These formations are the ancient refinements of a pyroclastic eruption where a basin of lava was able to cool down slowly, forming the iconic rock pillars. Because the mountain sits in a volcanic region, the area is still geologically active, resulting to a great amount of hot springs. The thermal activity paired with the ice roof create an unusually warm climate compared to the surrounding area. Inside the ice-roofed caldera exists many plant species, from the green lichen that cling to the basaltic rock, to the ferns that have established a foothold in the relatively flat plateaus, steps, and cliffs. These plant species are fed by the mineral rich water from the hot springs, and thrive because of the warm, moist climate within the mountain. Other features of the mountain include, cliffs, caves, waterfalls and a large pool of seawater in the center that the Bewilderbeast lives in. In one of the caverns, Valka has created a home for herself before she reunited with her husband and son. According to Hiccup's map, it was 13 1/2 hours away from Dragon's Edge. Climate Dragon Mountain's climate is unknown, but it seems humid there. Note that there are many places in the caverns that have ice in them; it may be cold at the outside but warm at the inside. Dragon Species All of the dragon species Valka has rescued reside in Dragon Mountain, and these are both species new in the movie and old. The Bewilderbeast that lived here served as the king of the den. There are also many dragon babies that are seen playing with Toothless in How to Train Your Dragon 2 movie. *Bewilderbeast *Hobblegrunt *Raincutter * Windstriker *Snafflefang * Thunderclaw *Scuttleclaw *Seashocker *Stormcutter *Thornridge *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Hideous Zippleback *Monstrous Nightmare *Terrible Terror * Unknown HTTYD 2 Dragons * Snaptrapper * Thunderdrum Noticeable Dragons *Thump *Gruff *Lump *Valka's Bewilderbeast *Valka's Three Seashockers *Rumpus *Thornshade *Winged Warden *Valka's Mercy *Cloudjumper In How to Train Your Dragon 2 Using his's icy breath, the Bewilderbeast created the sanctuary as safe place for all dragons under his watch. For almost 20 years he, Valka and Cloudjumper brought dragons to the den to keep them safe from Drago Bludvist and his trappers. While finding their way to Drago, Hiccup and Toothless get taken by Valka and Cloudjumper to the sanctuary where they meet Valka, and that she has been rescuing dragons. Shortly afterwards, they meet the Bewilderbeast who approved Hiccup and Toothless' presence. Valka, Hiccup and their dragons start have fun together. Later in the afternoon, Hiccup, who was amazed by his mother, asked her to join him in talking with Drago, but she refuse to talk about him. The next day, Stoick and Gobber went to the sanctuary for Hiccup, but they discovered that Valka was alive. After the reunion, the sanctuary was under attack by Drago and his armies. During the battle, both Valka and Drago summon their Bewilderbeasts to fight, but in the end, Drago's Bewilderbeast won the battle and start to attack Valka and Stoick. Shortly after this, the evil Bewilderbeast took control of all the dragons that resided in the sanctuary, Toothless and all of Berk's Dragons. In the end, the sanctuary was abandoned after Bludvist's army of vikings, dragons, and his own Bewilderbeast attacked it. It is unclear if any dragons returned to the den following Drago's defeat, since Toothless has become the new Alpha dragon. Trivia *Dragon Mountain is also called the Dragon Sanctuary, Valka's Sanctuary, and Valka's Mountain[http://www.dreamworkstv.com/race-to-the-edge/map/#/map Dragons: Race to the Edge Map]. *It resembles a paradise-type place. *In Dragons: Rise of Berk, Dragon Mountain was used to train dragons to their Titan Wing stage. Gallery dragons gif.gif Dragons2.png Dragons in Mountain.png hiccup in mountain.gif New_bewilderbeast_white_gallery_01.jpg e394046be.jpg Tumblr nk770hbAf51rpupwqo9 1280.jpg LvMmnvG.jpg DWDG2LTD08.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon-2-le-10-550x409.jpg Valka's Mountain.png|On Hiccup's map Valka's Sanctuary.jpg|in Rise of Berk References Category:Locations